implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tumblrocracy (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=Knights of the Elements Pictures |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info=Vasily Demokritov Grigor Parakletov |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info=Gennady Elemat |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=January 31, 2018 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=115 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m50 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m90 million (as of 02/07/18) }} Tumblrocracy is a 2018 Margovyan science fiction adventure comedy film directed by and starring as Yaroslav Serbitski, a self-proclaimed "feminist hater" who goes back in time and accidentally changes the course of Margovyan history by killing Chief Minister Julio Soledad before the latter has even become a politician. When Serbitski returns to the present time, he finds that the timeline has changed and that Margovya is now controlled by the very people he hates and he must find a way to go back in time and stop himself from killing Soledad. Plot Yaroslav Serbitski (Elemat) is a man who is proud of his gender and makes no effort to hide his disdain for the feminists which he thinks is trying to ruin "glorious Margovya". Yaroslav especially hates the radical feminists who are all but open "misandrists", man-haters who want to see men enslaved and women ruling over the world. Most of all, Yaroslav hates the feminists who identify with the ideology of Margovyan historical figure Paloma Vergara, who wanted to overthrow men from every position in the government and replace them all with women whom Vergara trusted. Yaroslav happens upon a rally by the "Paloma Vergara fanatics" and disrupts the rally by shouting insults at Paloma Vergara and claiming that he would rape Vergara if he had the chance. This gets him beaten up by the pro-Vergara feminists and is actually sentenced to community service for causing a public disturbance, but Yaroslav accepts the verdict all smiles because it was all worth it. Part of Yaroslav's community service sees him sweeping up the street where an old acquaintance of his, the eccentric scientist Dr. Severio Iniguez (Borisov) lives. One day, while Yaroslav is sweeping the sidewalk, Doc Sev calls him over to his house to show Yaroslav something. It turns out that Doc Sev had been trying to create a time machine based on his research into general relativity and quantum theory and that after three decades of hard work and intense testing, he has finally created the world's first time machine. Doc Sev has already tested the machine and proved that it works, and now he wants to bring in an outsider to independently confirm the success of his invention. Yaroslav agrees to test the machine with the doctor, not knowing that the test is for today. Doc Sev shoves Yaroslav into the machine and punches in a random date before jumping into the machine with Yaroslav. Yaroslav and Doc Sev arrive in March 1835 and, after changing into period-appropriate clothing, they venture out into the Arbatskaya City of the era, or as it was known back then, Ciudad Arbat. The city is in the midst of celebrating the anniversary of the establishment of the Nation and Government of Margovia and everyone is various stages of drunk. Yaroslav and Doc Sev step into a saloon to join in on the festivities and get drunk in the process. While getting out of the saloon, Yaroslav accidentally bumps into another drunken patron who takes the bump as a personal insult due to his drunken state and challenges Yaroslav to a pistol duel. Yaroslav and the drunken dueler walk three paces and then fire off their pistols. Yaroslav gets his ear grazed while the other dueler falls over dead, having been shot in the chest by Yaroslav's pistol. Realizing that he had killed someone, even if by accident, Yaroslav suddenly sobers up and leaves the scene and practically begs Doc Sev to return them to the present time. As Doc Sev readies the time machine, he questions Yaroslav about the man he killed, and while Yaroslav tries to describe the man to the best of his ability, Doc Sev can't put a name to the face and just hopes that Yaroslav killed nobody important and that the timeline will not change much because of it. Yaroslav and Doc Sev return to the present day and go their separate ways. Yaroslav walks back home, noting with some surprise that the notoriously heavy Arbatskaya City traffic is almost nonexistent today. He makes his way to his house but is surprised to find a naked lady now living in his house. Yaroslav is forced to flee but he is eventually cornered by MNP officers, all of them female, and arrested. Yaroslav is brought before a judge, also female, who finds Yaroslav guilty of escaping from his masters and is sentenced to be returned to his master, forcing Yaroslav to question just what exactly is going on. Yaroslav's "master" turns out to be the Minister of Public Works and Infrastructure Helga Sarmiento (Ginigina), who is delighted to see her "favorite boy toy" returned to her by the MNP, and as soon as the policewomen leave, Minister Sarmiento has Yaroslav stripped of his clothes and prepared "for his duty", which turns out to be having sexual intercourse with the Minister. Yaroslav endures a whole week of being "literally fucked" by the Public Works Minister, and when he isn't busy pleasuring Sarmiento, Yaroslav is kept in a cramped barracks-style apartment alongside Sarmiento's other servants and sex slaves, all of them male. A servant named Ricky (Chorenko) befriends Yaroslav and tells him about the history of the "Women's Republic of Margovia". A series of weak Chief Ministers culminating in the practically useless Rodolfo Gonzaga Barrios allows Paloma Vergara and her "Grand Circle" to overthrow the old Margovian government and replace it the Women's Republic of Margovia, Vergara's idea of a matriarchal society revolving around Vergara as first Chief Minister then President and finally Supreme Dictator. An elderly Vergara and her daughter Henrietta lead the now-feminized Margovian Army against the invading Russian forces of Tsar Alexander III and beat them back, preventing the onset of Russian imperialism in Margovia. The Women's Republic does not fight in both World Wars and largely keeps to itself while Vergara's descendants ascend to the dictatorship upon the death of their predecessors. And Paloma Vergara, while she hates men to an extreme degree, also recognizes that women need men to give them babies and advance their bloodlines as well as to do all the manual labor in the country so she institutes slavery, both regular and sexual, on the men of Margovia, which has resulted in a number of uprisings against the Women's Republic, all of them unsuccessful except for one, the most recent one led by a mysterious figure known only by his nom de guerre "Juan Condor". When Yaroslav asks Ricky about the fate of Julio Soledad, Ricky replies that he has no idea who Soledad is. Rebels attack Minister Sarmiento's mansion, intending to free her servants and slaves. "Juan Condor" himself (Borodin) participates in the raid, and Ricky reveals himself to be a spy who willfully enslaved himself to Sarmiento to gather intelligence on the mansion's security. Police and Army forces are called in to repel the rebel raiders, and as Yaroslav and the rest of the slaves flee with the rebels, "Juan Condor" is hit. Ricky tells Yaroslav to carry "Juan Condor" to safety while he fights off the Police and the Army and is eventually killed. Yaroslav and Doc Sev are reunited in the rebels' camp on Mount Arbatskaya. Doc Sev reveals that he had been saved by the rebels before the MNP could pick him and he had been working on repairing the time machine because Doc Sev believes that the man whom Yaroslav killed in the duel back in 1835 was none other than Julio Soledad himself, and that Soledad's death altered the timeline by allowing Paloma Vergara to rise to power unchallenged and impose her own warped ideas of a matriarchal society on Margovia. Doc Sev also reveals that the rebels had been helping him acquire the necessary materials to repair the time machine so they can go back in time and stop Yaroslav from killing Soledad. Meanwhile, back in Arbatskaya City, Minister Sarmiento reports the aftermath of the rebels' attack on her mansion to the present Supreme Dictator of Margovia, Alexis Vergara (Vinogradova) and tells them of her belief that the rebels' main camp must be on Mount Arbatskaya because "Juan Condor" himself took part in the attack, meaning his camp must be near the mansion, which is itself at the foot of Mount Arbatskaya. Alexis thanks Sarmiento for the information and orders both the MNP and the Margovian Army to mobilize to Mount Arbatskaya for one massive attack on the rebels. Doc Sev declares that he only needs to make a few minor tweaks to the time machine before he and Yaroslav can go back in time and fix the timeline. However, while he does this, the rebel camp comes under attack from Alexis Vergara's forces. "Juan Condor" tells Yaroslav and Doc Sev to get inside the time machine while he and his rebels fight off Vergara's troops but he is eventually gunned down by Vergara themselves. In their haste to go back in time, Doc Sev puts in December 31, 1834 as their destination date in the time machine, and the machine activates just as Vergara is about to shoot it. The machine works, and Yaroslav and Doc Sev find themselves on the slopes of Mount Arbatskaya in 1834. Yaroslav and Doc Sev then have an argument on whether they should return to the present to see if the timeline had reset itself. Doc Sev contends that because they arrived in time before the point of divergence that caused Paloma Vergara's rise, returning to the present would just bring them right back to the hands of the forces of Vergara's descendant Alexis. Yaroslav challenges this theory by going into the time machine and going back to the present but he returns just a few seconds later to report that Doc Sev was right. When asked about the next step, Doc Sev replies that they need to stop Yaroslav from killing Julio Soledad. They plan to do that by befriending Soledad and steering him away from the saloon where Yaroslav bumped into him the first time and forced the duel that led to Soledad's death, and the two of them begin walking towards Ciudad Arbat while hauling the time machine with them. Yaroslav and Doc Sev arrive in Ciudad Arbat and immediately prepare for life in the 19th century. Doc Sev sets up a doctor's office both to help them earn money and to explain away the technology that Doc Sev uses to repair and refuel the time machine. Meanwhile, Yaroslav passes himself off as Doc Sev's carousing nephew. Yaroslav finally meets the young Julio Soledad (Vizinsky) in the same saloon where they bumped into each other on Nation and Government Day and fought a duel. Yaroslav introduces himself as Geronimo and buys Soledad and his friends drinks, slowly ingratiating himself into Soledad's circle of friends. Nation and Government Day finally arrives after three months and Yaroslav, now close friends with Soledad, offers to take him and his other friends out to a different saloon than the one where Soledad originally went, thus ensuring that Yaroslav would not bump into Soledad during their first time travel excursion. After leaving a drunk Soledad behind and making sure that no one could possibly bump into the future Chief Minister of Margovia, Yaroslav and Doc Sev prepare to return to their present time. However, just before they do that, Yaroslav bumps into a pregnant lady (Vorkovich) who immediately goes into labor due to the bump. Yaroslav forces Doc Sev to bring them back to their present quickly, and the doctor, not knowing why his friend is urging him to go fast again, punches in the present day into the destination time indicator of the time machine. Yaroslav and Doc Sev arrive at the present, but while Yaroslav sees only the slopes of Mount Arbatskaya, Doc Sev happens to notice that a city in the distance appears destroyed. Yaroslav and Doc Sev investigate the city and find out that it is actually the town of Filipiniana, destroyed by some sort of nuclear accident or attack. At that moment, troops from Bolivia, Brazil, Colombia, and Peru arrive at the destroyed town and surround Yaroslav and Doc Sev. Yaroslav just mutters, "Here we go again" before he and Doc Sev jump back into the time machine to correct the timeline once again. Cast * as Yaroslav Serbitski, a man who openly hates feminism and feminists, specifically the "Paloma Vergara fanatics" who want to create an openly " " society in Margovya * as Dr. Severio Iñiguez, an eccentric scientist who succeeds in creating a time machine which he tests with his close friend Yaroslav Serbitski before presenting it to the rest of the world * as Julio Soledad, the future leader of the Nation and Government of Margovia, but still a young man more interested in wine and women when Yaroslav and Doc Sev arrive from the future * as Alexis Vergara, a distant descendant of Paloma Vergara and dictator of the "Women's Republic of Margovia" in the alternate timeline caused by Yaroslav killing Julio Soledad in a duel * as "Juan Condor", leader of the resistance against Vergara and the Women's Republic in the alternate timeline * as Helga Sarmiento, Minister of Public Works and Infrastructure of the Women's Republic and Yaroslav's "master" in the alternate timeline * as Ricky, a fellow servant of Minister Sarmiento and the one who tells Yaroslav about the history of Margovia created by the alternate timeline * as Herminia Vergara, mother of Paloma Vergara and pregnant with her second child and first son Ramon at the time of Soledad's duel with Yaroslav Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)